Tamriel
Tamriel, also known as Dawn's Beauty in Aldmeris, Starry Heart in Ehlnofex, Starry Heart of Dawn's Beauty, Taazokaan in the Dragon Language, and the Arena '''is one of the several continents located on Nirn. It is located on the planet of Nirn, which is the mortal realm of the finite and the partial, as opposed to the immortal realms of the infinite and the absolute in Aetherius and Oblivion. Nirn is at the center of Mundus, which is the mortal realm, and is the elven root for the human word "mundane", meaning ordinary. Mankar Camoran once said that Tamriel is an extension of the realm Oblivion, although this could just be the ramblings of the Mythic Dawn. In terms of size, Tamriel is 12 million square kilometers and is divided into nine provinces. The name '''Tamriel is said to mean Starry Heart, while it is also Elven for Dawn's Beauty. Geography Tamriel consists of nine provinces, each of these provinces corresponds with their own culture and race, with the exception of High Rock, which houses two distinct species: * High Rock is inhabited by Bretons, who are Men with Elven blood; and Orsimer, or Orcs, which is Aldmeri for 'Pariah Folk': They are Elves that look so different than High Elves they are often mistaken as kin to goblins and/or trolls. Orsimer live in the city of Orsinium. * Hammerfell, inhabited by the Redguards (native to Yokuda), enterprising expansionists from the west. Though they are men, they do not share the same blood as the other human races. Hammerfell once housed a significant Dwemer population. It was later Orcish territory until the landing of the Yokudan in their Ra'gada, or "Warrior Wave." It is from this wave that the Redguards take their name, and their swift, easy conquest of Hammerfell that earned them their reputation as the best soldiers upon Nirn. * Skyrim is inhabited by the Nords, and before the beginning of the First Era, the Snow Elves. Nords are the only remaining direct and unchanged descendants of the original human Atmoran settlers from across the now frozen Sea of Ghosts by the Fourth Era. * Morrowind, inhabited by Dunmer, or Dark Elves, meaning 'accursed folk' in Aldmeris (Due to Azura's curse after the events at the Battle of Red Mountain). This region once also housed a large Dwemer population. All that remains of them are their ruins. * Black Marsh, inhabited by Argonians, lizard people, who are commonly looked down upon as beastfolk. For this reason, the Argonians were formerly a popular slave race. * Elsweyr, inhabited by the Khajiit, cat folk, also commonly looked down upon as savages and thieves. The Khajiit were also common slaves to the Telvanni. The Khajiit are a strong people who are good at sword combat and also the best thieves and assassins in Tamriel due to their balance and quiet paws. * Valenwood, inhabited by Wood Elves, or Bosmer in the Elven, meaning 'tree-sap folk', the Bosmer of Valenwood are known for being short but due to this they are very agile and can sneak, hunt, gather, and use a bow at very good accuracy being the best archers and rangers in Tamriel. * Summerset Isles, inhabited by Altmer, or High Elves. The Altmer are very powerful with magic and are considered to be the best mages within Tamriel. They have breathtaking culture and often refer to themselves as superior for a variety of reasons. Category:Locations Category:The Elder Scrolls Trivia * Tamriel is where the events of all The Elder Scrolls games take place, as well as some realms of Oblivion. * The Elder Scrolls: Arena is the only game in which players can fully explore Tamriel. The Elder Scrolls Online is planning to have all of Tamriel explorable, and currently has parts of every province and has all of Valenwood. * In the The Elder Scrolls Online, players can explore regions of every province of Tamriel, however the entire continent is currently not explorable. * Cyrodiil, the Imperial province, inhabited by the Imperials, or Cyrodiils, a common human race who form the foundational population of the Empire, although the ruling Septim dynasty was thought to be of at least some Nordic blood (which might explain their long history as conquerors and warrior-kings). The Line of Septim is also known to have some Dunmeri ancestry. * "Mundus" can be translated as "world" in Latin. * The Nu-Mantia Intercept translates Tamriel as 'The Starry Heart of Dawn's Beauty'. Gallery